moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Gatsby (2013)
|company = |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures |release date = May 10, 2013 |runtime = 142 minutes |language = English |music = |awards = |budget = $105 million |gross = $351,040,419 |book = The Great Gatsby |screenplay = Baz Luhrmann, Craig Pearce|cinematographer = Simon Duggan|music by = Craig Armstrong|studio = Village Roadshow Pictures, Bazmark Productions, A&E Television, Red Wagon Entertainment}} The Great Gatsby is 2013 drama film, and an adaptation of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 novel of the same name. The film is directed by Baz Luhrmann, and stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Tobey Maguire, Carey Mulligan, Joel Edgerton, Isla Fisher and Jason Clarke. Filming began on September 5, 2011, in Sydney, Australia. On August 6, 2012, it was reported that the film was being moved to a summer 2013 release date, due to conflicts in the production schedule. In September 2012, this date was confirmed to be May 10, 2013. Plot Would-be writer Nick Carraway leaves the Midwest and comes to New York City in the spring of 1922, an era of loosening morals, glittering jazz and bootleg kings. Chasing his own American Dream, Nick lands next door to a mysterious, party-giving millionaire, Jay Gatsby, and across the bay from his cousin, Daisy, and her philandering, blue-blooded husband, Tom Buchanan. It is thus that Nick is drawn into the captivating world of the super rich, their illusions, loves and deceits. As Nick bears witness, within and without the world he inhabits, he pens a tale of impossible love, incorruptible dreams and high-octane tragedy, and holds a mirror to our own modern times and struggles. Cast *Leonardo DiCaprio as Jay Gatsby *Tobey Maguire as Nick Carraway *Isla Fisher as Myrtle Wilson *Carey Mulligan as Daisy Buchanan *Joel Edgerton as Tom Buchanan *Amitabh Bachchan as Meyer Woflsheim *Jason Clarke as George Wilson *Elizabeth Debicki as Jordan Baker *Adelaide Clemens as Catherine Videos Trailers File:The Great Gatsby (2012) - Theatrical Trailer for The Great Gatsby|Theatrical Trailer File:The Great Gatsby - Trailer 2|Theatrical Trailer #2 Clips The Great Gatsby (2012) - TV Spot Epic Romance|Epic Romance The Great Gatsby (2012) - Clip Who Is This Gatsby?|Who is this Gatsby? The Great Gatsby (2012) - Clip Is This All From Your Imagination?|Is this all from your imagination? Images Stills GreatGatsby_004.jpg GreatGatsby_003.jpg GreatGatsby_009.jpg GreatGatsby_010.jpg GreatGatsby_011.jpg GreatGatsby_012.jpg GreatGatsby_013.jpg GreatGatsby_014.jpg GreatGatsby_002.jpg GreatGatsby_006.jpg GreatGatsby_007.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0067.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0083.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0079.jpg Great Gatsby-14030.jpg Great Gatsby-14237R.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0187.jpg Great Gatsby-15251.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0231.jpg Great Gatsby-22876R.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0267.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0261.jpg Great Gatsby-15282R1.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0281.jpg Great Gatsby-23429.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0282.jpg Great Gatsby-15528.jpg Great Gatsby-TP-0000.jpg Great Gatsby-TP2-081.jpg Great Gatsby-24437.jpg Great Gatsby-15819.jpg Great Gatsby-24450.jpg Great Gatsby-16615.jpg Great Gatsby-25860.jpg Great Gatsby-17892R1.jpg Great Gatsby-28273r.jpg Great Gatsby-18752R.jpg Great Gatsby-29145.jpg Great Gatsby-29869R.jpg Great Gatsby-29871.jpg Great Gatsby-05929Rr.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0038.jpg Great Gatsby-13409R.jpg Great Gatsby-13817.jpg Great Gatsby-29876.jpg Great Gatsby-10133r.jpg Great Gatsby-08424r2.JPG Great Gatsby-08419.JPG Great Gatsby-07356r.jpg Great Gatsby-06918.JPG Great Gatsby-06842r.JPG Great Gatsby-06749r.jpg Posters GreatGatsby_008.jpg daisy buchanan poster.jpeg jay gatsby poster.jpeg jordan baker poster.jpeg myrtle wilson poster.jpeg nick carroway poster.jpeg tom buchanan poster.jpeg Related Links *Feature on the 2012 Moviepedia Film Guide Category:2013 films Category:Films Category:Leonardo DiCaprio films Category:Films based on novels Category:Film remakes Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:2010s films Category:Rated PG-13 movies